Healing in Her Tears
by Aerie Sapphire Elf
Summary: A girl and her brother end up in Middle Earth. She finds out that they are elves, and her father, the best warrior in Mirkwood, has been captured. Can they save him, with a friend's help? Hopefully not a Mary-Sue and definitely not a Legomance!
1. Ripples in the Water

A/N: Well, here it is, my first-ever fanfic!  I understand completely that many people who are more experienced might find many faults with it . . . and if you do, please alert me to them!  I wish to grow in my writing and help from more experienced writers would aide me greatly! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters (Arianna and Daniel for now); J.R.R. Tolkein gets all the credit. Yay Tolkein!

And now to begin my story . . .

Chapter One: Ripples in the Water

            Dear Diary,

Something very strange happened to me today.  I met – well, actually, just saw a stranger, but there was something different about him.  I guess he just had incredibly smooth features, but he seemed extraordinary to me.  This stranger was sitting outside of Dana's Café after school today.  When I was passing by, he caught my eye and smiled this incredible smile; watching it was like feeling warm cocoa slide down your throat on a cold day.  Then he pointed at his ear and winked at me.  I thought I heard someone call my name, so I looked away for a moment.  When I looked back, he was gone.  Strange, isn't it?  I've never seen him in my life, and yet he seemed oddly familiar in some way.  Hopefully he will be there again next Monday, and I'll introduce myself to him; I'll find out where I know him from.  Well, goodbye for now.

As always,

Arianna

Looking up from her diary, Arianna, felt a warm breeze float through the window. 'Spring will be coming soon,' she thought, as she sniffed the air.

Arianna jumped at a sudden knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Ari, it's Daniel," came the response.

She groaned at the interruption.  She loved her brother, a recent high-school graduate, dearly, but she was in one of her 'moods' where she wanted to write and to be left alone.  "Come in, I suppose," she said.

Daniel opened the door and stepped in.  A fair-haired boy of eighteen, he came to a little under six feet tall, towering above Ari and her mother.  Everything about him looked tough, from his broad shoulders to his muscular build.  Only one feature showed the other half of his nature.  Daniel's eyes were the most complex thing about him.  When he was up to something, a sparkle in his green eyes gave him away, but when he was worried or being very kind, his eyes were rippling wells of blue filled with compassion and care.  That was the expression in his eyes at that moment.

"How's it going, sis?"

"It's going," she replied, more coldly than she had meant to.

Daniel frowned.  "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, trying to sound friendlier.  "I'm just writing, that's all.  But I guess a break would be good."

"Alright," he said, sounding relieved.  "How was your day?"

"It was okay.  Something really weird happened on the way home from school, though."

"Like what?"

Ari explained the episode with the guy at the café.  When she told him the part about pointing at his ear, Daniel had blanched.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I don't know.  It sounds like . . . like . . . you should expect something unexpected," he said.

Ari was really confused.  His words were strange, and the look in his eyes scared her.  He looked nervous, almost apprehensive.

"Alright . . . I don't understand, but okay . . ."

"You'll understand soon, I think.  Oh! And you might want this . . ."

Daniel pulled a small, satin bag out of his pocket.  The cloth was sky blue, and the string used to tie it was silver.

Ari took the bag and removed the string carefully.  She reached into the bag and pulled out a necklace made of silver.  The pendant was a flower with a small sapphire in the blossom.  The detail was incredible; it looked as if it would break if she touched it.

"What is it? Who's is it?" Ari asked breathlessly.

"It's a necklace made by a very special silversmith," he answered mysteriously. "And it's yours."

"Mine? I don't remember having anything this beautiful . . ."

"You'll remember it before long," he said.  "Go on, put it on."

Ari clasped the chain around her neck.  Daniel smiled and gave her a hug.  "You know that no matter what happens in your life, I'll still love you and be there for you, right?"

Ari couldn't help smiling.  She knew she had an amazing brother, even if he made no sense or made a big deal out of nothing sometimes.  "Thanks, Danny, I love you, too."

Daniel smiled and walked back out of her bedroom door, closing it softly behind him.

Ari looked down at the pendant around her neck.  Somehow, in the same strange way she had felt when she saw the young man at the café, she recognized the symbol.  Reaching into the depths of her mind, she strove to find it in her recollection.

With a sigh, she gave up.  Arising from her desk-chair, Arianna walked to the full-length mirror that she had had since before she could remember.  Made of a sturdy, but light, polished wood and unblemished glass, it was the most beautiful thing that she owned, except for perhaps the silver jewel she had just received.

Ari glanced at the sixteen-year-old standing before her.  At five-foot-four, she was of average height and of a slim build.  Her limp auburn hair fell at little past her shoulders.  Just like her brother, her eyes were her most extraordinary features.  At that moment, they were a passive blue-green, but when she was extremely happy or excited, they were the bright blue of a dancing fire, and when she was sad or upset they were the green of a dense woodland.

Arianna scanned the deftly carved designs in the wooden frame of the mirror.  Trees of all shapes and sizes, a meadow of wild flowers, and a grand woodland palace were finely sculptured.  As Ari studied the carvings, she found something very very tiny carved into the base of a grand tree on the right of the frame.  Ari gasped as she realized what the tiny symbol was – the same as her silver pendant!

Suddenly, her eyes darted back to the looking-glass itself.  In total confusing, Ari noticed that the glass seemed to ripple slightly, like a pond when someone tossed a pebble into the middle.  Reaching to touch the glass with her hand, she was shocked to find that her hand went right through!  Ari quickly pulled her hand back and stared in awe at the rippling looking-glass before her.  Gradually, her curiosity mastered her fear, and again she reached for the 'glass'.  Her hand went through again, and this time she didn't stop.  Through the glass went an arm, a leg, and finally she leapt through.  She could see colors swirling about her . . . a great flash of light . . . and she knew no more.

A/N: Well, there it is, the first chapter.  Please review and let me know what you think, and no flames pretty please J


	2. Ari Awakens

A/N: Well, sorry about not updating quickly . . . I had to travel to another state.  But I'm back now, on to Chapter 2! Oh yeah, and I only own Daniel, Arianna, and Calenaphelion: Tolkein, the literary hero, owns the rest!!

Chapter 2

            A mirror . . . a pendant . . . ripples in the water . . . 

            Ari's mind was slowly awakening, and she could remember only a few glimpses of earlier.  She could feel her surroundings now . . . she lay on soft grass, a pillow of some sort lay beneath her head, and a warm blanket covered her body.  Through her closed eyelids, she could see that there was no sun to behold, but a flickering light was coming from the right.

            Now she could hear . . . could hear . . . whispering . . . two men, she guessed, with voices like a warm spring breeze.

            _What? . . . Where? . . . Frightened thoughts began running through her mind.  Where was she? What had happened?  Where was Daniel?_

            Then she realized the pain.

            Ari groaned as she felt a pounding in her head.  She could no longer hear the two men whispering, but she didn't care.  Her head hurt too much to allow her to care.

            Suddenly, she could hear soft singing.  She couldn't hear the words, but she felt the message: comfort, warmth, happiness.  A warmth swept through her, and she relaxed as the pain in her skull faded.  She realized that a hand was holding hers, and she opened her eyes.  To her surprise, a young men knelt beside her, singing in a soft voice that soothed like the sound of water lapping up against the shore.  The man realized that she had awakened and stopped his song.

            "Ah, the fair maiden finally wakes," he said with a compassionate smile.

            Ari's vision was not yet clear, and so she could not look on the face of the young man beside her.  "Who . . . who are you?" she asked tentatively.

            The stranger laughed, a sweet melodic sound, not the harsh sound of teasing laughter.  "A fair question, I suppose.  My name is Calenaphelion, and once your vision is no longer impaired, I believe that you will recognize me."

            Ari blinked the fogginess from her eyes and looked upon the face of the stranger.  She gasped – she _did recognize him!_

            "Dana's Café . . . after school . . . you were the one I saw there!"

            "Precisely!" Calenaphelion exclaimed.  "At least your memory is still intact."

            "But I don't understand . . . where am I?  Why am I here?"

            "In time, m'lady," the young man said, as his smile faded to a look of worry.  "Your journey was a bit more difficult for you than we had imagined.  You need to rest to get your strength back.  Sleep for a while, and then I shall try to explain your situation."

            "I don't think I can sleep without knowing where I am or who you really are," she replied nervously.

            "Hmm . . . Perhaps it would help if you recognized someone?"

            Ari nodded fervently.  That was when the other man, the one who had been whispering with Calenaphelion, came into view.  His long light-brown hair reached down past his shoulders, but other than that there was no mistaking who he was.

            "Daniel!" Ari gasped in joy.

            "Yes, it's me," Daniel said, as his face broke into a wide grin.

            "How did your hair grow so fast?" Ari asked, confused.

            Daniel chuckled.  "All of your questions shall be answered, but you must get some sleep first!"

            "But, I don't think that I . . ."

            "Would it help if I sang to you?" Daniel asked.

            Ari smiled as she remembered how her older brother used to sing to her when she was frightened.  She could never understand the words, but the sound of his voice always soothed her mind and quieted her fears.  "Please, Danny, sing to me," she said, feeling like a small child again.

            Daniel took up her hand and began to sing.  Ari recognized the tune from one of the songs he used to sing when she was very little, but, for the first time, she could understand the words as well.  It was a description of graceful mountains and beautiful meadows, and a wish for sweet and comforting dreams.

            Ari listened to the words of the song and knew that, no matter where she was, as long as Daniel was there, she was safe.  "Thank you Danny," she murmured as she drifted off.

            "You're most welcome, dear sister," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.  "Sleep well."

A/N: Ok, short chappie, but I promise it'll get better!!! Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR . . . but I wish I did!!!

Chapter 3

Ari awoke later to the warmth of morning and the smell of something being cooked over a fire.  Supporting herself on her elbows, she glanced around to find her brother stirring something in a small pot and Calenaphelion dozing nearby.

            "Good morning, sister," Daniel called to her.  "Did you rest well?"

            "Yes, thank you," she replied, glancing over at the other, sleeping young man.

            Her brother caught her gaze and said, "He worked hard last night, he deserves his sleep."  At Ari's confused look, he added, "He had to use his knowledge of healing on you.  It seemed to scramble your head a bit when you came on your journey."

            "What journey?" Ari asked.  "Where are we?"

            'Here, eat some of this soup," Daniel said, not answering her question.  "Alright . . ." she said with a sigh as he handed her a steaming bowl of what had been in the pot.  Arianna knew that her brother would not answer her until he was ready.

            "Aerie, do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were younger?"

            She detected a slight difference in the way Daniel pronounced her name, but she ignored it.  "Of course, Danny!  There was magic and forests and beautiful, magical people . . ."

            "Yes," Daniel interrupted.  "Those stories were not imagined."

            "I – I don't understand . . ." Ari began.

            "You are in a place called Middle Earth, Aerie.  In Mirkwood.  And we are all part of that magical race you spoke of.

            Ari simply sent her brother an incredulous stare.

            "We're Elves, Aerie."

            For a moment, she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.  Her brother had gone insane, she was sure of it.

            "You don't believe me."  It wasn't a question.  With a sigh, Daniel pointed to his ear.

            Ari gasped.  She hadn't noticed it.  How could she not have noticed it?  His ears were pointed!

            "Yours are the same way," he said.  

            She reached up to touch her ear.  It was true!  "But, how . . .?"

            It was then that Daniel told her the story.  The story of her family – her Elven family.  Her father was a warrior – skilled with the bow and the sword.  He was the King's best warrior, but when the War of the Ring began, the King was frightened that Morgoth's protégé Sauron, would take him and turn him to evil, so their father was sent to the other land – Earth.  Along with her father, Nithrimion, went his new bride, Methwen.  On Earth they were known as Nicholas and Marie.  While on Earth, two children were born to them.  They gave them English and Elvish names.  The eldest, a boy, they named Danthion, or Daniel.  The younger, a daughter, they named Aratalkariel, or Arianna.  Aratalkariel was shortened to Aerie.  This name came from the name of a star that shown on Middle Earth.

            Nithrimion and Methwen had planned to go back to Middle Earth as soon as possible.  The time had come one year ago, Earth-time.  Nithrimion went back to Middle Earth to prepare a home for them in Mirkwood.

            "Then Dad's not in the army?" Aerie asked.

            "He's one of Mirkwood's warriors, but not on Earth, no."

            Her father had left their home a year before in a U.S. Army uniform, headed to some tiny Middle Eastern country, as far as she knew.

            But he had actually gone back to Middle Earth . . . King Thranduil had thought it safe.  The peacefulness was just a screen, though.  Shortly after he returned, there was an attack by a group of orcs.  Nithrimion went to fight, and he was now missing.  He never returned, but his body was not found among the fallen.  Worried about the possibilities, Thranduil eventually decided to send for Nithrimion's son, who had come of age.  He had then sent Calenaphelion and Danthion to retrieve Aerie.  Their mother, Methwen, was left at home to keep up appearances; she told everyone that the children had gone to see some of their extended family.

            "Dad was captured?!?" Aerie burst out.

            "That's what King Thranduil fears," Danthion replied.

            "Then what are we here for? I can't help, I'm just a girl!"

            "You have powers that you don't know about," Danny replied.  "It's in your blood.  Dad was – _is_ – a warrior and so am I."

            "Danny, you know I could never do that – fencing lessons in 8th grade were a disaster because I am so clumsy."

            "I didn't say you were a warrior, although you will find that you'll be much less clumsy here in Middle Earth."

            "If I'm not a warrior, then how can I help?"

            "Aerie, you're a healer."

            She looked at her brother suspiciously.  "How could you possibly know that?"

            "Mother is a healer.  You remember her singing you to sleep when you had pneumonia 8 years ago?"

            "Mm-hmm.  When I woke up there were flower petals all over the room and warm soup on the desk.  I hadn't felt as good in years."

            "The flower petals were a Middle-Earth Herb, and the soup was one of her healing tonics.  The song was one of many healing songs we know.  Calen - ," he indicated the elf sleeping lightly a few feet away, "used a healing song to bring you back to consciousness."

            "Then he's a healer, too?" asked Aerie.

            "No, he's a warrior, but he has more healing capabilities than any warrior I know."  
            "Ah, I see," Aerie said, still a little disoriented.

            "You'd better finish that up," Danthion said, pointing to the bowl in Aerie's hand.  "I'm going to get Calen up, then we can get going."

            Aerie finished her soup, while Calen awakened and began to ready the supplies to leave.

            "Did you sleep well, Aratalkariel?" he asked as he stood.

            "Yes I did, thanks," she replied.  "Oh, and, you can call me Aerie."

            "Alright," he said with a smile.  "Then you may call me Calen."

            "Great! So, where are we going?"

            "To King Thranduil.  He wants to see you and Danthion."

            At that moment, Danny, who had disappeared, reappeared, leading a beauty of a horse.  It was white and seemed to glow as it walked into the clearing.  

            Danthion grinned at the awed look on Aerie's face.  "Her name is . . ."

            "Gilthawen," Aerie interrupted.  She didn't know how she knew it, she just did.

            Dan just smiled.  "She has a saddle for now, but once you start riding, it won't be long before you can ride bareback."

            Aerie grinned from ear to ear.  "This is going to be fun," she said, but the two young men just smiled and shook their heads.  She had no idea what was to come in the next few weeks.

A/N: Yeah, I know, I broke a few rules, so sue me.  But post some reviews anyways!! I love all the readers out there!!! MUAH!!


	4. A Black Rose

Reviews . . .  please??? Pretty please??? I will love you forever! Oh yeah, and I'll give you a cookie!! ***waves cookie in front of you***

Chapter 4

            The next time they stopped was that evening.  During the day, Danthion had tossed fruit at Aerie whenever she was hungry, which was fine with her, but it was soon to get dark, and then needed to make camp anyhow.

            Danthion and Calen gathered wood, while Aerie retrieved some water from a trickling brook near their chosen campsite.  They were surrounded by trees on all sides, but they had found a 15-foot clearing to make camp in.

            The fire was made quickly; the men had found some good, dry wood for burning.  Soon soup was boiling over the fire, and the three were settling in for the night.

            "So how's the riding going, Aerie?" Danthion asked her.

            "I think I'm getting the hang of it.  In fact, I think I might be able to ride bareback tomorrow!" Aerie replied confidently.

            "Good," Danthion said.  "I told you you'd get the hang of it, sis."

            Calen came and sat with the two.  "You speak so oddly.  How did language get to be so strange on Earth?"

            "We're lazy," Aerie replied.  "We drop letters and sometimes whole words."

            "I see . . ." was Calen's response.  "I must say, I don't care for that version of the language."

            The siblings shrugged.  "Neither do I, but I catch myself using it because of my amount of time spent on Earth.," Danthion replied, pouring some soup into a bowl.  Handing it to Aerie he said, "Ladies first."

            Aerie took the bowl gratefully, but she waited until the others had their soup to begin eating.

            "So, how far is it to King Thranduil's palace?" she asked.

            "We should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon," Calen replied.

            "Well, then, why don't we just ride through the night? We could probably make it by early morning," Aerie suggested.

            "Aerie, sister . . . Mirkwood is a dangerous place, especially at night.  We _are in a hurry, but we are not going to take any unnecessary chances," came the reply._

            "Ah . . ." Aerie began to glance around nervously.

            "Do not worry yourself, milady, you have two of Mirkwood's greatest warriors with you.  We will not let any harm come to you," Calenaphelion said with a grin.

            Aerie smiled as she settled down under a warm, soft blanket to sleep off her most confusing day.

            "I'll take first watch," Danthion said, sitting down near the fire with a bow in his lap and a sword on the ground next to him.

            Aerie sat up.  "Which watch is mine?" she asked.

            "You needn't take a watch; you'll need your rest for tomorrow," was Danthion's reply.

            "Come on, Danny," she said.  "You know that I won't be satisfied unless I contribute."

            Danthion looked at Calen, but the other elf simply shrugged.  With a sigh, he gave in.  "You can take third watch, after Calen.  You'll get more sleep that way."

            Aerie agreed with a nod and settled back under the blanket to sleep.

* * *

Aerie was walking alongside a small brook.  The green grass was soft beneath her bare feet.  Ahead of her was a line of dark trees, menacing despite the bright afternoon sun.

            A glint in the grass ahead of her attracted Aerie's eye.  She ran to see what it was and discovered a silver, highly engraved sword.  The Elvish across the handle shone blue.  It was then that she notices something lying beside the sword.

            It was a black rose.

            'A black rose?' she thought.  'I didn't know there was such a thing. . .'

            Just then, Aerie looked up to see a large, dark form running towards her.  It looked like man, yet it was covered in fith and its hair was long, muddy, and matted.

            Aerie jumped to her feet with the sword in her hands.  She held it before her, even though she had never used a sword in her life.  Frightened out of her senses, she could barely move.  The man-creature reached her and swung at her with a cruel-looking black sword.  She barely countered.  Aerie could tell that she would not win; he was too strong, too skilled.

            A sharp pain in her side made Aerie gasp.  She looked down to see a mortal wound, and the black sword hovering nearby.

            As she fell to her knees, the evil thing cackled and growled, "Any last words, she-elf?" He raised his sword to finish her off.

            Aerie looked up into his eyes, her own eyes pleading.  Her mouth opened and words spilled out.  She didn't know what she was saying until she heard it.

            "Please, Papa," she begged.  "Don't!! Come back to me, please!"  She was sobbing in pain and fear.

            The eyes softened, and the creature fell to his knees beside her, but it was too late.  A single tear rolled down his cheek as he watched her fall, sobbing.

            "Aerie, Aerie, wake up!"

            She was being shaken, and the voice seemed far away.

            "Please, please, please . . ." she mumbled.

            "Milady, please wake up!"

            With a start, Aerie sat up.  She was covered in a cold sweat, and streaks from tears covered her face.  Calen was on his knees beside her, his face pale, as reflected in the light of a dying fire.  His eyes poured concern.

            "I – I – I had a – a dream," she sobbed.  "A nightmare."

            Calen's features grew softer as color returned to his face.  He took his hand and brushed her hair back from her tear-stained face.  "What was it?"

            "A brook . . . a sword, black rose . . . he came out of the forest . . . he . . . he stabbed me . . . Papa . . . why?" She was weeping uncontrollably, and Calen could not follow what she was saying.  He could tell she needed comforting, but he knew he couldn't help as much as her brother.  The girl was extremely upset, but she had not known him long enough for his reassurance to help much.  When she called her brother's name during her incoherent mumbling, he saw Danthion stir and rise.

            Upon seeing his sister sobbing, he rushed to her side.  "What's wrong?"

            Aerie couldn't answer through her tears, so Calen explained what he had heard between sobs. 

            Danthion was confused, but he focused first on calming his sister down.  "Oh, sis, it's ok . . ." he said soothingly, as he wrapped her trembling form in his arms and rocked her back and forth until her sobbing ebbed.

            Danny held her shoulders firmly as he gently moved her from her position with her head laying on his chest.  She lifted her face to look into his eyes.

            "It was just a dream, Aerie," he said.  "You won't take a watch tonight, however.  I want you to rest your mind. Calen will sing to you to help the unpleasant thoughts leave."

            Danthion gave a questioning look to Calenaphelion, who nodded.  The warrior-healer knew that Danny did not possess the healing power to ease the girl's mind.  Danny moved and Calen took his place.  Aerie laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  Her trust for the new acquaintance startled Calen.

            Calenaphelion began to sing, and he watched her face carefully.  A single tear made a slow trail down her cheek, but then her features began to soften as the song reached her, and she relaxed.  As he watched her face, Calen marvelled at how such an innocent-looking she-elf could be plagued by such a horrible dream as the one she had described.

            "Poor girl," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep in his arms.

**** So . . . there's the next chapter.  Remember to review ***brandishes cookie again***


	5. The Dangers of a Dream

Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews.  Ryan, thanks for the suggestion, I'll try . . . Oh yeah, and, sorry, your cookie got lost somewhere on the net (a.k.a. I ate it haha)  Hey, if anyone knows where I can find a description of the palace, that would be greatly appreciated!  Or I could just make up my own . . . 

Chapter 5

            Calen never went back to sleep.  After Aerie had fallen asleep, he had laid her back under her blanket, but he never returned to his.  It was his watch, and he kept his senses alert, but he sat and watched the girl.  He thought about what she had dreamt, but with the little he knew, he couldn't decipher it.  His grandfather was a healer and dream-interpreter, and he had taught Calen a few things, but this was beyond him.

            "Calen, my friend . . ." came Danthion's whisper.

            Startled, Calen replied, "What is it, Dan?"

            "You never woke me for my watch."

            "Oh . . ." Calen looked up to see the sky beginning to lighten.  "Sorry."

            But Danthion just chuckled.  "You were watching her since I went back to sleep, weren't you?"

            "I – I – I don't know what you . . ."

            "Oh, hush Calen.  I'm not accusing you of anything.  I myself have been wondering about this dream of hers."

            "The only thing I could recognize from her mumbling was the black rose," Calen said.  "In a dream it usually means someone who loved you turns against you."

            Danthion caught his critical stare.  "Don't look at me like that," he said.  "I would never harm her, you know that!"

            "I know," Calen replied with a sigh.  "Nor would I.  But who could it be?"

            "It could . . ." Danthion faltered.  "She said something about Papa, didn't she?"

            "No, no, it couldn't," Calen mumbled uncertainly.  "Could it?"

            "Well, dreams are sometimes just idle thoughts," Danny dismissed the conversation uncertainly.

            "Let us hope this is one of those," Calen agreed.

            At that moment, Aerie began to stir.  The sky was gold with morning by now, and she gazed into it.

            "Nature's first green is gold," she muttered to herself.

            "What's that?" Danthion said, curiously.

            She recited:

                        "Nature's first green is gold

                        Her hardest hue to hold

                        Her early leaf's a flower,

                        But only so an hour.

                        Then leaf subsides to leaf

                        So Eden sank to grief.

                        So dawn goes down to day

                        Nothing gold can stay."

            "That's a little depressing, don't you think?" Danthion said.  

            "It's Robert Frost.  Didn't you ever pay attention in school?" Aerie retorted.

            "Who is this man?  He writes like an elf," Calen asked.

            "Just a poet," she replied.  "That's one of the few good poems he wrote.  A lot of the others were kind of bland."

            "Well, he has an extraordinary point of view, then," Calen said.

            "Yup," she agreed.  "Shouldn't we be leaving for the castle by now?"  she asked, changing the subject.

            "We were just waiting for you to wake up," Danthion said.  "After all, you had a hard night?"

            "I did?" she asked.  "What kind of hard night?"

            Danthion and Calen looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

            "Do you not remember your nightmare?" Calen asked.

            Aerie shook her head.  "A nightmare?  In that case, I'm glad I don't remember it."

            "Hmm . . ." Danthion pondered.  "It seems that you did_ too_ good of a job calming her," he said to Calen.

            Calen could have kicked himself.  He hadn't been careful of how powerful a healing to use because he had been wondering about what the dream meant.  He was glad that the she-elf didn't have to think about it anymore, but now they would never find out what the dream was.

            "Well, let's get going then," Danthion said, breaking into Calen's thoughts.  He began to untie his horse from a tree at the edge of the clearing.  He was obviously displeased by Calen's over-done healing, but he knew he couldn't have helped her, so he did not criticize his friend anymore.

            Aerie covered the still-warm embers of the fire with soil, and she walked over to Gilthawen and untied her.

            "On to the castle," she said with a smile as she mounted her horse.

            Calen noticed that she seemed different from the previous day.  A little looser, a little shallower perhaps.

            "I didn't do that," he thought aloud.

            "I know," Danthion said, knowing what he meant.  "That's what worries me."

            The two elves mounted their own horses, and the three rode off toward the castle.

The two men endured Aerie's endless chattering about just about everything she saw or heard.  The girl's entire manner had changed, and it worried Danthion and Calen.  Eventually, however, she fell silent, and they hoped that she was returning to her former self.

Danthion and Calen began to relate to her the appearance and happenings of King Thranduil's palace to break the silence.  Aerie nodded and smiled at some details but otherwise seemed rather detached from the conversation.

Suddenly, Aerie gasped, grabbed her side, and doubled over in her saddle.

Danthion jumped off of his horse and ran to her.  "Aerie, what is it?" he asked, his eyes a rippling sea of concern.

"He stabbed me . . ." she gasped.  "In the side . . . the dream . . ."

Danthion pulled her off of the horse and sat her on the ground.  "Where?"

She pulled her tunic up partway, and he saw a gash in her side.  Calen ran up to them, too.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"The creature in the dream," Aerie gasped.

"You remember the dream?!" Calen exclaimed.

"Only just now," she replied.  It seemed that her pain had faded a bit, but she still winced as she spoke.  "My whole body and mind seemed kind of numb this morning.  I was -" she shook her head at her sudden return of memory.  "I was acting really ditzy, wasn't I?"

"Ditzy?"

Danthion ignored Calen's confused face.  "Yes, you were," he said with a slight smile.

"Sorry," she said as she winced again.

"It's alright," he said.  "Can you ride?"

"Yup, no problem," she replied, but she let out a slight gasp as she stood.  Walking over to Gilthawen, she put her foot in the stirrup, but she nearly collapsed when she tried to pull herself into the saddle.

"Wait a moment," Calen said.  "This could help." He handed her a piece of hardened bread, or what looked like hardened bread, that he had removed from a pouch on his belt.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's akin to lembas," he replied.  Another questioning look, and he added, "It's a cracker that helps to restore your strength and even dull your pain."

Aerie popped the piece of 'lembas' into her mouth.  Slowly, the throbbing in her side stopped.  "Thanks," she said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome," he said, relieved that it had worked.  "My grandfather made them, and I always keep them with me just in case.  That should tide you over until we get to the castle, and you can see a real healer."

Danthion helped Aerie back into her saddle, and he and Calen went back to their own horses.  Seeing a puzzled, concerned look on Calen's face, he questioned him with a stare.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.  With that, he rode up next to Aerie and Gilthawen to give the she-elf some more of his bread in case she would need it again.

Danthion swung up onto his chestnut-colored steed and called, "Let's go.  I'd like to get to the palace within the hour."

The company began moving again, Aerie once again withdrawn, and the other two elves wondering about the dream and Aerie's lack of memory.

So there's chapter 5 . . . sorry it took so long . . . in the next chapter they reach the palace! YAY!! The more reviews I get the sooner I update! –Hint,Hint- 


	6. The Elven City

Sorry it took so long to update . . . I must've lost any faithful reviewers by now L  I got sidetracked with softball and youth group and stuff . . . but here's the new chapter and I promise to update more faithfully from now on!!!

Chapter 6

            "Look, Aerie!" Danthion exclaimed.

            Aerie looked up, and in front of her she saw a sight that could only be explained as a picture from a fairytale.  A few yards in front of her stood a delicately carved, yet sturdy gate made of what looked to Aerie like solidified water.  Sparkling flowers and vines wove about a strong gate.  No doors were connected to the archway because the citizens of the city would flee inside the king's stronghold when they were under attack.  

            "Mithril . . ." Danthion explained.  "The purest silver known to Middle Earth and a source of Elven pride."

            Beyond the glittering gate, Aerie saw a few intricate homes built at the bottoms of trees or up farther into the branches with spiral staircases leading up to the higher ones.  Farther into the city Aerie saw the entrance to the king's palace.  It was quite different than she had imagined it would be.  The great wooden doors were built into the towering entrance of a cave.  The smooth doors were carved in many intricate designs, none of which she could decipher from such a distance.  She guessed that the doors were also inlaid with mithril, since she could see some of the designs sparkling in the sunlight.

            "It's . . ." Aerie was stunned and nearly speechless.  "It's gorgeous . . . like a little forest city from a fairytale!"

            "Welcome to Mirkwood, Lady Aratalkariel," Calen announced.  "It truly is a sight to behold, but nonetheless one that is taken for granted until one must leave it."

            "King Thranduil will want to see us," Danthion stated, "but we'll get Aerie to a healer first."

            "I'll take her to my grandfather," Calen said.  "He's a healer and a dream-interpreter.  He'll be able to help."

            The group passed through the glistening gate, and two guards called to them.

            "Calen, Danthion!"

            "Good afternoon, gentlemen," said Calen.

            "Now that's a laugh," the taller one said with a chuckle.  "Pretending like you don't know us in front of the lady?"

            "Not at all, brother," Calen came back.  "Aerie, I'd like you to meet my brother, Nevlainion –" he gestured to the taller one who nodded his head at Aerie.  "Nev, this is Aratalkariel, daughter of Nithrimion Lúnmírlóth."

            "And this," Danthion gestured to the other guard, "is our uncle, our father's brother, Celebodion Lúnmírlóth."

            "It is wonderful to finally meet my niece," he said and kissed her hand.  "I am glad that you have finally come home."

            _'Home?' _thought Aerie.  _'There's no possible way that a place this beautiful could be my home.'_

            "Nice to meet you both," she said and smiled.

            "Nev, is grandfather about?" Calen asked.

            "Which one?"

            "The healer.  Mother's father," he answered.

            "No, I believe that he recently departed for Imladris." Nev explained.

            _'By Eru, why did he have to be gone NOW?' _thought Calen.

            "Then we'll need another healer," he said.

            "Who's hurt?" Celebodion asked.

            "Aerie.  It's hard to explain, but she should see a healer.  Nothing serious, I don't think." Danthion answered.

            "Alright . . . hmmmm . . . you could go see your aunt then," Celebondion suggested.

            "Good idea," Danthion agreed.  "Calen, you take Aerie to see Arhilwen Celebgaladh, my mother's sister.  I will go to see King Thranduil and tell him that we've arrived."

            "Alright," Calen agreed.  He offered Aerie his arm to help support her; he could tell that she was getting weak again.  

            She smiled gratefully and hooked her arm through his.  They walked across the middle of the city and began to climb one of the spiral staircases on one of the great trees.  The elves that Aerie saw on the way looked upon her with both compassion and suspicion.  Some of the elf-maidens looked upon Aerie with greater suspicion; their obvious jealousy amused her somewhat.  

            "Here we are," Calen announced as they came to a wooden door with the symbol of a great silver tree etched into it.

            As Calen reached up to knock, the door swung open and a she-elf stood before them, a great smile on her face.  Her medium-brown hair fell halfway down her back, the front pulled back into braids that fell down her back.  Her green dress was trimmed with gold thread and her eyes were a sparkling bronze.  Aerie was greatly reminded of her mother; she could tell that the two were related.

            "My little Aratalkariel!" she cried, as she enveloped her in a huge hug.

            "Umm . . . hey . . ." Aerie stammered, wincing from the discomfort the crushing hug caused in her side.

            "Lady Arhilwen-" Calen began.

            "Ah, Calen, thank you for bringing my little niece to me!" she exclaimed.

            "Lady she's hurt," he put in quickly before she could say anything more.

            Suddenly, Arhilwen's joyous manner turned serious and concerned.  "What happened, dear?"

            "It's a really confusing story," she began.  "I had this dream . . ."

            "Ohhh, a dream was it?" she said, gently, but with obvious interest as she guided Aerie into the room.

            "Mm hmm.  There was a field," she began, then she remembered Calen.  "Thank you, Calen, could you two come and get me when you're ready?"

            With a nod, Calen turned back and walked back down the spiral staircase and toward the palace, where Danthion was supposed to be speaking with the King.

When he had approached the Great Hall, Danthion and the King had seemed quite deep in conversation, and Calen decided that it would be better if he spent some time elsewhere so that the two could figure out all of the necessities for their rescue mission.  At first, he headed to Lady Arhilwen's to check on Aerie, but thought better of it.  With this decision, he let his feel carry him wherever, and they led him to a great garden inside the city.

Stopping before a bed of deep crimson roses, Calen thought of the upcoming endeavor.  He was a warrior and used to battle, but this was different.  The circumstances were strange to him.  Could they find one elf, with all of Middle Earth to search?  He knew that Danthion was quite an able warrior, but the girl, Aerie seemed as if she would be ill-at-ease with a weapon.  Dan had explained to him that she was a healer, but he couldn't imagine her helping a great deal without any extensive training.  Calen, like anyone else, didn't want to see the maiden hurt.

"What are you thinking about?"

Calen jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Danthion's voice.  He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard him coming.  "Oh, nothing."

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically.  "Well then, there was something you were going to tell me out there . . ."

"Oh yes," Calen said, remembering.  "It was something that my grandfather once told me about dreams.  He mentioned injuries from dreams, and he might have said something about memory loss too.  'Those aren't any ordinary dreams,' he said.  'When that happens, it is a premonition of something to come.  It is a gift so that you can be careful in avoiding that kind of situation.'"

It was Danthion's turn to wear a concerned expression.  "You mean that what I heard will really happen?  Aerie is really going to be stabbed by some creature?"

"Only if we let it happen," Calen corrected him.  "Her dream was a gift.  We'll warn her to be careful, and we should keep a close eye on her; not let her wander off on her own."

"Good idea," Danthion agreed.  With a sigh, he added, "I knew she shouldn't have come."

"It'll turn out alright, you'll see," Calen assured him, clapping his friend on the shoulder.  "She will probably turn out to be a key to finding and rescuing your father."

"You're probably right," Dan agreed.  "Now lets get over to my aunt's.  She has probably talked Aerie's ear off by now," he said with a grin.

With a chuckle, the two headed off to retrieve Aerie and head to a meeting with the King.

A/N: Lúnmírlóth means blue jewel flower (get it?) and Celebgaladh means silver tree.  Makes sense, don't it?  Well, anyhow, review lots and I will be quick to update.  I get discouraged and lack motivation when not many people review!!  


	7. The Meaning of Healing

Sorry that it's been taking so long . . . I had the story up to here already written and now I have to actually _write_ more before I post it! Oops!

Chapter 7

            " . . . and this is athelas.  The only great uses found for this is relieving headaches and stopping the spread of poison from a wound . . ."

            Aerie listened intently to Arhilwen's explanation of the healing herbs.  She knew that if she were to help in the mission to rescue her father, she needed to train at least a little in the healing arts.  After treating and dressing Aerie's wound, Arhilwen had given her a dress to wear instead of the rough tunic and skirt she had arrived in.  The green dress was of a warm but light material, and it came down nearly to the floor.  The long sleeves were loose and flowing but gathered at the wrists.  A thin belt of braided gold strings held the skirt around her waist, and Arhilwen had braided matching strands of the strings into her hair in the braids that now fell down both sides of her face.  Arhilwen had brushed out Aerie's hair and fixed it the same way that Arhilwen's was.  Now Aerie thought she nearly looked the part of an elf.  Her brown hair was now long enough to reach halfway down her back, and, although she knew her beauty was far surpassed by many of the other elf-maidens she had seen on her way to Arhilwen's home, she could see that her features had softened and become fairer.  Her eyes remained the same; after all, eyes are windows to a person's soul, and even though her appearance was changed when she was on Earth, even elves do not hold the power to alter another's soul.

            "Aunt Arhilwen, do you think you could teach me more about healing before we leave?"

            "Leaving so soon?  Very well, I will teach you as much as I can in your time here.  You might ask Calen to help as well; his grandfather is the most renowned healer in Mirkwood.  He often travels to Imladris to learn more from the Lord Elrond."

            "Elrond?" Aerie repeated.  She recognized the name, but she couldn't place it.

            "Yes, the Lord of Imladris, and the absolute authority on elven healing.  Though we may have gifts in the area of healing, none of us can come close to Lord Elrond's skill."

            A sudden knock on the door made both elves jump.

            "Oh my, I can usually hear anyone coming," Arhilwen commented as she went to open the door.  At the door stood Danthion and Calen.

            "All fixed up, sis?"

            Aerie patted her side where the bandage was and said, "Good as new."

            "Then you are ready to meet with King Thranduil?" Calen asked.

            "Um, sure . . ." Aerie bit her lip.  So much had happened in the last few days.  A couple of days ago she had been competing with the rest of her class for a good grade in trigonometry, and now she would be competing with evil for her own father.

            Danthion could sense her worry.  "Don't worry, Aerie, he doesn't bite," he said with a wink.

            Aerie couldn't help but smile at her brother's attempt at lightening the mood.

            "Goodbye young ones, and good luck!" called Arhilwen as the three left her home.

            "I don't understand, why would anyone think that the King would bite?" Calen said.

            Aerie and Danthion both laughed.  "It's just an expression, my friend . . ."

            As they passed the great wooden doors, Aerie caught sight of the halls inside.  Numerous statues and paintings lined the walls, and, even though the palace was underground, it was cheery and smelled of springtime.  The group traveled to the very back of the hallway, and there they entered two more great, carved doors.  This was the throne room, and it was beautiful.  Pillars of light shone through windows in the ceiling and walls, both of which were covered in murals of the woods, the stars, and great heroes of old.  Statues of previous kings and captains lined the way to the King's throne.  The throne itself was a sight to behold.  It was carved out of marble, but it was cushioned with green fabric to be made comfortable.  It was designed with inlays of mithril and a few precious stones.  On this magnificent chair sat a man, seemingly ageless, neither young nor old, with fair features, but a wise and noble aura.  His blonde hair was long, but out of his face, and his green eyes shone like an eternal fire.  He broke into a smile as soon as he saw the group of three.  

            "Welcome Danthion Lúnmírlóth, Calenaphelion Caranolas, and this must be Aratalkariel Lúnmírlóth!"

            "Pleased to meet you, your majesty," Aerie said as she made her best attempt at a curtsy. 

            "Head up, my dear, we have much to discuss," King Thranduil said.  His face grew more grave as he said this.  "You have been informed of the situation, am I correct?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "And you know what you are to do?"

            "Not . . . precisely, sir," she said uncertainly as she bit her lip.

            "Your job, my dear, will be quite small, actually," the King stated, "but it could prove to be the most important.  You see, we know not what kind of condition your father will be in when you find him."

            Aerie winced as she heard these words.  She hadn't really thought about that possibility.

            "Now we all know that the best medicine for an ailing spirit is a loving smile and a caring heart, and as he is very dear to you, and you also have the gift of healing, you are the perfect candidate to travel with the team to rescue your father."

            "But, sir, I don't understand how much I can help if I know and have been trained in so little of the healing arts."

            "Your majesty, may I take this question?" Calen asked.

            "Certainly."

            Calen turned to Aerie, and she looked at him.  "Aerie, if there is one thing that my grandfather has taught me over the years, it is this.  Skill in healing doesn't come from here" – he pointed to his head – ", it comes from here" – he put his hand over his heart.  "Now matter how much you learn about herbs and lore, you will never be good at healing unless you have the gift.  The gift of a healer is extreme care for life and feeling anguish when life is blemished or quenched.  A warrior cannot also be a healer, for, even though all elves share a deep appreciation for life, warriors also thwart the lives of others.  If you can look inside yourself and find the part of you that is filled with extreme compassion and appreciation for the frailty of life, then you will be able to do anything."

            Aerie stared at Calen in awe.  His manner of speaking made what she had previously considered simply helping sick people seem to be so much more noble.

            "I'll try my best, sir," was all she could say.  

            "That's all we can ask, my dear," the King replied.  "Legolas?"

            "Yes, father?" said a tall, blonde, young-looking man as he strode to the King's side.

            "These are the three companions that your company will be traveling with," the King informed him.  Then to the three companions, he said, "My son, Legolas, and his company of warriors shall accompany you on your journey.  There is no telling what you will need to go through in order to retrieve Nithrimion Lúnmírlóth." 

            "You are certainly right, sir," answered Danthion.  "Now, if you would excuse us, we have some business to tend to before we leave."

            "Yes, of course, meet at the gate the morning after next at daybreak.  Dismissed."

            With two bows and a curtsy, the companions left the Great Hall.

Caranolas means . . . well, you'll figure it out . . . anywho, review or else!  . . . I mean . . . pretty please review!!


End file.
